I Can Be A Office Worker (script)
Maria: '(first lines) Hi Robert and Chip! *'Robert and Chip: 'Hi Maria. *'Stephen: 'Hi everybody. *'Kids: 'Hi Stephen. *'Kristen: 'Hi guys. *'Kids: 'Hi Kristen. *'Kristen: 'I brought Barney. *'Stephen: 'Neat. *(The barney doll comes to life) *'Barney: 'Whoa. hi everybody. *'Kids: 'Barney. *'Barney: 'Hi there! *'Maria: 'What can we do, Barney. *'Barney: 'Well, maybe we can do helpers in the world. *'Robert: 'You know like doctors. *'Maria: 'Cleaners. *'Stephen: 'Firefighters. *'Chip: 'Office workers. *'Kristen: 'Dentists. *'Barney: 'Wow. (music starts for What i Want to Be) Those are very community helpers. *'Barney and Kids: 'What I want to be, What I want to be When I grow up to be big me What I want to be, What I want to be Is a cleaner or a dentist Each day I work What fun it would be I'll always do My responsibility I'll do what I do So carefully When I grow up What I want to be, What I want to be When I grow up to be big me What I want to be, What I want to be Is a doctor or a firefighter Each day I work What fun it would be I'll always do My responsibility I'll do what I do So carefully When I grow up What I want to be, What I want to be When I grow up to be big me What I want to be, What I want to be Is a office worker Each day I work What fun it would be I'll always do My responsibility I'll do what I do So carefully When I grow up To be big me! I'll do what I do so carefully When I grow up to be big me! (music ends) *'Mr. Kerley: 'Barney. Hi, children. *'Kids: 'Hi Mr. Kerley. *'Barney: 'Well, hi there, Mr. Kerley. It's so nice to see you again. Everyone. I like to meet Mr. Kerley. She like to be a office worker. Mr. Kerley. This is Kristen, Stephen, Robert, Chip and Maria. *'Kids: 'Hi. *'Mr. Kerley: 'Nice to meet you. *'Robert: 'Barney, Did you know there are lots of office workers. *'Barney: 'Well, A office worker is working on the computer. *'Robert: 'Right. *'Maria: 'But what kind it like a office worker. Like a sleeping. *'Stephen: 'Right, Maria. *'Barney: 'Very nice. *'Kristen: 'We found lots of office worker in the classroom. Maybe there some computers and desks like a office worker right now. *'Chip: 'Yeah! *'Mr. Kerley: 'Let's go. But Stephen. Wait i minute. Have fun. I'll be back in a little bit. *'Stephen: 'Barney, I have a problem. *'Barney: 'What's that, Stephen. *'Stephen: 'We learning about office worker. But how. (music starts for The Idea Song) I'd like to think of something I'd never thought before. If it doesn't happen right away, I'll think a little more. I'll sit a little while Imagine what could be. And a new idea might come to me. *'Barney and Stephen: 'I'd like to think of something new, Something fun to do. Maybe solve a problem Or fix a thing or two. If I sit a little while I'm sure I'll see. A new idea will come to me. (music ends) *'Stephen: 'Hey, Barney. There are lots of office workers in the classroom. We found lots of desks and computers right now. *'Barney: 'Sure, Stephen. Let's go. *(fade to the treehouse balcony) *'Miss Etta Kette: 'Hey, where is Scooter. *'Scooter McNutty: 'Oh, there you are, Miss etta. *'Miss Etta Kette: 'You found me. *'Scooter McNutty: 'I found lots of police hat. I would love to drive a police car right now. *(Scooter is driving a police car) *'Miss Etta Kette: 'Oh, my. Are you right. *'Scooter McNutty: 'Oh. *(fade to the classroom) *'Mr. Kerley: 'Here we are at the office worker. We found computers and desks. *'Kristen: 'Wow. There are lots of office workers. *'Maria: 'A computer is like a printer. *'Robert: 'Right. *'Chip: 'A desks is like a table. *'Stephen: 'Correct. *'Barney: 'I know a office workers fun to work on the computer. *'Chip: 'A computer is on the round table. *'Stephen: 'Yes, Chip. Let's work. *'Chip: 'Okay. We need a printer to work on the computer. *'Stephen: 'And paper goes inside the printer. *'Maria: 'We can print out papers. *'Stephen: 'Or words. *'Chip: 'Or pictures. *'Robert: 'Or maps. *'Kristen: 'Or google imagines. *'Mr. Kerley: 'Or maybe wikia pages. *'Barney: 'That's nice. We can learning about computer in the office worker. *'Chip: 'What should we do, First. *'Maria: 'How about maps. *'Kristen: 'That's good, Maria. *'Maria: 'How about a map of Amaricia. The can print is off. And here it comes. There's 50 stats in amarcia. *'Chip: 'What other countries called Kenya, england, isreal, greece, germany, france, italy and canada. *'Barney: 'That's good, Chip. *'Chip: 'Okay. It's everybody ready for print. We can words says "Print". (Click the print) And here it comes. *'Barney: 'Nice. I love maps on the computer for them. *'Robert: 'Can i take a turn. *'Maria: 'Of course you can. *'Robert: 'I going to print a picture of a puppy. *'Mr. Kerley: 'That's great, Robert. *'Robert: 'My puppy name is BINGO. *'Chip: 'BINGO. *'Robert: 'I love Bingo. I can print on the printer machine. *'Maria: 'I'm ready for print, Robert. *'Robert: 'Sure, Maria. (Click the print) *'Stephen: 'And it comes. *'Barney: 'Oh, very good, Stephen. Robert's dog name is BINGO. *'Kristen: 'Learning about computers at the office worker. *'Barney: 'That's good, Kristen. *'Chip: 'It's fun to work together. *'Stephen: 'What's next office worker, Barney. *'Barney: 'Well, let's go work on the desk. *'Stephen: 'Sure. *'Barney: 'Great. *(fade to the classroom and find desks) *'Mr. Kerley: 'Well, everybody. I think it's time for a write in our journals. *'Barney: 'Great. *'Robert: 'I like to be a doctor. *'Chip: 'Wow. My favorite is the office worker. *'Stephen: 'My favorite is a firefighter. *'Maria: 'My favorite is a cleaner. *'Kristen: 'My favorite is a dentist. *'Barney: 'That's good. *'Baby Bop: 'Hi Barney. *'BJ: 'Hi everybody. *'Kids: 'Hi. *'Barney: 'HI Baby Bop, hi, BJ. *'Baby Bop: 'Oooh, Nice job at the journals. *'Stephen: 'That's good. *'Chip: 'Hey, Mr. Kerley. Let's do our work in the office worker. *'Robert: 'Sure. (music starts for The More We Work Together) *'Barney: 'Okay. *'Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Kids and Mr. Kerley: 'The more we work together, Together, together, The more we work together, The happier we'll be. For your friends are my friends, And my friends are your friends, The more we work together, The happier we'll be. The more we work together, Together, together, The more we work together, The happier we'll be. For your friends are my friends, And my friends are your friends, The more we work together, The happier we'll be. (music ends) *(fade to the playground) *'Mr. Kerley: 'That was fun being a office worker. *'Barney: 'It sure was. *'Chip: 'It's fun to try and try again. *'Miss Etta Kette: 'Hey, Did you like the office worker. *'Barney: 'Oh, hi, Miss etta. *'Miss Etta Kette: 'Hello, everyone. I like the office worker. *'Maria: 'Thanks, Miss etta. *'Miss Etta Kette: 'You're nice welcome, Maria. *'Barney: 'I love to be a office worker. *'BJ: 'Did you like the office worker too, Miss etta. *'Miss Etta Kette: 'Thanks. *'Mr. Kerley: 'I know i'm trying, Miss etta, *'Miss Etta Kette: 'Well, i'm trying. *'Baby Bop: 'I wonder what it is. *'Miss Etta Kette: 'it's a police hat. *'Barney: 'That's good, Miss etta. *'Miss Etta Kette: 'Well, i gotta go. Bye. *'Barney: 'Bye Miss etta. See you soon. *'Baby Bop: 'I'm trying on the police hat on, Barney. *'Barney: '''Sure. Well, it dosen't work. *'Kristen: '''That's ok, Barney. *'Robert: 'Maybe another try another hat. *'Chip: 'Well, maybe if sing try and try (music starts for Try and Try Again) again. *'Barney: '''That's great, Chip. If you can't do it the first time, Try and try again. If you can't do it the second time, Don't give up, my friend. 'Cause you're gonna do it sometime. And you will be so happy then. So try and try, try and try again. *'Barney and Kids: '''See the pretty birdie Way up in the sky. When he was just a little bird, He didn't know how to fly. He watched his mommy flap her wings And soar so high. She told him, "You can do it if you try." *'Barney: 'I was blowing bubbles With little Baby Bop. Every time she tried it, The bubble just went pop. But then she blew it so big It floated up in my rooftop. She did it because she did not stop. *'Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Kids and Mr. Kerley: 'If you can't do it the first time, Try and try again. If you can't do it the second time, Don't give up, my friend. 'Cause you're gonna do it sometime. And you will be so happy then. So try and try, try and try again. (music ends) *'Stephen: '(siren) That's sounds like a police car. *'Barney: 'I think you're right. Where did could be? *'Stephen: 'Well, maybe in the police school. *'Barney: 'Let's go. *'Mr. Kerley: '(siren the police and the horn beeps) Hey, it is a police car. *'Kristen: 'You're corect. *'Barney: 'Oh, goodie, goodie, goodie. *'Baby Bop: 'It's so loud. Baby Bop's cover on my ears. *'Mr. Kerley: 'It's loud my ears. *'Chip: 'Just for a little minute. *'Maria: 'That is so loud like a police car. *'Kristen: 'I just cover my ears. *'Barney: 'Well it's loud. Because all the cars are get out of the way. *'Stephen: 'Move over. *'Kristen: 'I wonder where is going. *'Mr. Kerley: The car is going to the police station. *'BJ: '''Where we should to go next. *'Chip: We should go to see the schoolteacher in the classroom. *'Robert: '''Right. *'Maria: 'Let's do it! There's a chalkboard, games, puzzles, reading. arts and learning about numbers. *'Barney: 'That's sounds like a lot of fun. *'Chip: 'There's a science. Or a math. Or even a pretend. *'Stephen: 'That's good. *'Robert: 'Learning in school. We learning about jobs. *'BJ: 'That's great. *'Barney: 'We learning in school. They say "Hello". *'Mr. Kerley: 'That's right, Barney. *'Baby Bop: 'What's next community helper. *'Maria: 'How about a doctor. *'Stephen: 'Right. What are we waiting for. *'Barney: 'Good idea. Let's go. *'Mr. Kerley: 'Come on, Barney. *'Barney: 'Oh, boy! *(fade to the treehouse balcony) *'Miss Etta Kette: 'When you grow up, Scooter. *'Scooter McNutty: 'I like to be a schoolteacher. *'Miss Etta Kette: 'That's good. *'Scooter McNutty: 'I have lots of children in your class. *'Miss Etta Kette: 'I can teach how to learn to read. *'Scooter McNutty: 'And can learn to teach to learn to play basketball. And gym class. *'Miss Etta Kette: 'Maybe we can play a school concert. *'Scooter McNutty: 'Sure, Miss etta. *(fade to the classroom) *'Stephen: 'It's fun to be a doctor. *'Kristen: 'You're right. *'Barney: 'Oh, it's fun to helping other people. *'Mr. Kerley: 'Or a doctor is a person. *'Maria: 'Or a schoolteacher. *'Chip: 'Or a police. *'Baby Bop: 'Or a office worker. *'Barney: 'Those (music starts for People Helping Other People) are very good cummunity helpers. Oh, a teacher is a person who gives help, Each and every day. If you'd like to help people then Being a teacher is A-okay *'Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Kids and Mr. Kerley: 'Cause people helping other people Is what this world about, And people like our teachers, We couldn't do without. *'Kristen: 'Oh, a office worker is a person who gives help Each and every day. If you'd like to help people then Being a office worker is A-OK. *'Barney: 'Right. *'Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Kids and Mr. Kerley: 'Cause people helping other peopleIs what this world about, And people like the office workers we couldn't do without *'Chip: 'The police are people who give help Each and every day. If you'd like to help people then Joining the police is A-OK. 'Cause people helping other people Is what this world about, And police are surely people, We couldn't do without. *'Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Kids and Mr. Kerley: ''Cause people helping other people Is what this world about, And police are surely people, We couldn't do without. 'Cause people helping other people Is what this world about, And the people who are helping helping other people, We couldn't do without. (music ends) *'Barney: 'Very good. *'Mr. Kerley: 'I like to be a schoolteacher. *'Barney: 'That's great, Mr. Kerley. *'Kristen: 'Hey, i know we can have a school concert in the classroom. *'BJ: 'Right. *'Barney: 'Well, i guess we we're practing a getting ready for the school concert is start the show. I'm sorry, Mr. Kerley. *'Mr. Kerley: 'That's ok. *'Barney: 'Come on, Mr. Kerley. Let's go practice. *(fade to the classroom and see the school concert) *'Barney: 'Now is everybody ready for the show to start. Lights, camera, action. (Kids come on the stage and claps his hands) *'Stephen: 'Our first show is going to be a dentists, Kristen. *'Kristen: 'Welcome to the dental office. I'm going to clean your teeth. Line back into the chair. And hands go under the pum. *'Stephen: 'Say ah. *'Kristen: 'Ah. (cleaning) I did it! Our next show is going to be a cleaners. *'Maria: 'Welcome to the cleaners and car wash. She clean the car. And scrub the car. With soup. And vacuum the garpets. Our next show is going to be a firefighter, Mr. Kerley. *'Mr. Kerley: 'Welcome to the fire station. It workds on the ladders. And hoses. And some boots. And a firefighter hat. And a dog the cheif a doll. *'Barney: 'Now the firetrucks have a lots of things. *'Mr. Kerley: 'Now it's time to go put our fires. And we better go back to the fire station. *'Barney: 'Very good. Our next show is going to be a farmer. *'BJ: 'Welcome to the farm. They saw cows, pigs, sheeps, chickens, hens, ducks and a horse, *'Barney: 'That's sounds good. *'BJ: 'They can play plant a garden. Like carrots, tomatoes, lettuce and some celery. Like beans and peas. And grow things on the farm. And visit the animals on the farm. There is mud on the farm. And sing Old MacDonald's farm. Our farm is over. *'Barney: 'Bye, Farmber BJ. Our next show is going to be a doctor. *'Robert: 'Welcome to the doctor. Step on the scale please. I want to weigh you and measure you. And than i;m going to listen to the stethescope. I can hear your heart beat. And than we did it! Our next show is going to be a ballarina. *'Baby Bop: 'That's my favorite. I love to dance. *'Barney: 'Baby Bop loves to dance. *'Baby Bop: 'I love to be a ballerina. That's my favorite dance. *'Barney: 'Our next show is going to be a police. *'Chip: 'Welcome to the police station. They saw cars. siren. school, policeman and a drive a car. *'Barney: 'That's good, Chip. *'Chip: 'I drive a car like a police. And we better go back to the police station. *'Barney: 'Our last show is going to be a friends. *'Baby Bop, BJ, Kids and Mr. Kerley: '''Your friends. (Take a bow) Thank You, Thank you,' *'Thank You Very Much.' *'Barney: Thanks for the show. *(fade to the classoom) *'Barney: '''Thank you. *'Maria: 'I like to be a show like a school concert. *'Barney: 'Right. (music starts for You've Got to Be You) Oh, you've got to be you. I've got to be me It's as simple as 1-2-3 Nobody else can do it like you do, 'Cause you've got to be you. *'Maria: 'I can dance and I can sing *'Chip: 'I can run and jump and swing *'Stephen: 'I can do it my own way *'Mr. Kerley: 'And that is why we say: *'Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Kids and Mr. Kerley: 'Oh, you've got to be you. I've got to be me It's as simple as A-B-C Nobody else can do it like you do, 'Cause you've got to be you. *'BJ: 'I can dance and I can sing *'Baby Bop: 'I can do most anything *'Kristen and Robert: 'I can do it my own way *'Barney: 'And that is why we say *'Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Kids and Mr. Kerley: 'Oh, you've got to be you. I've got to be me It's as simple as do-re-mi. Nobody else can do it like you do, 'Cause you've got to be you. 'Cause you've got to be you. 'Cause you've got to be you. (music ends) *'Kristen: 'Dd you like the office worker. *'Mr. Kerley: 'That's good, Kristen. *'Barney: 'It's fun to work on the computer. *'Baby Bop: 'That's good. (yawns) I'm tired. The office worker makes me sleepy. I think it's time for my nap. *'BJ: 'Come on, Sissy. We better go home. *'Baby Bop: 'Okay. *'BJ: 'Bye, everybody. *'Barney: 'So long. *(Baby Bop and BJ leave and dissapear) *'Barney: 'Take care. *'Mr. Kerley: 'This is fun. *'Chip: 'Office workers to work on the computer. *'Maria: 'Computers are fun to print. *'Barney: 'A desk is like to draw a picture. *'Robert: 'Yeah. *'Chip: 'Learning about office workers are fun. *'Stephen: 'Mine too. *'Maria: 'A police care has all kinds of wheels. *'Kristen: 'A wheels has lots of police car. *'Chip: 'Right. *'Barney: 'A school concert is like a show. *'Mr. Kerley: 'Right, Barney. *'Stephen: 'The idea is. Be nice to your friends. And tho other good too. *'Barney: 'Oh, that is a good idea. *'Mr. Kerley: 'I got some bad news. *'Chip: 'Bad news. What's wrong. *'Mr. Kerley: 'I'm sorry. Because I'm need something to work on the office worker. *'Kristen: '(thinking) I have another idea. Just be a minute, Mr. Kerley. *'Barney: 'What's happen. *'Kristen: 'Oh, here it is. This is for you, Mr. Kerley. We can check it see happy ok. *'Mr. Kerley: 'It's ok. Of course. Okay. Thanks, Barney. *'Barney: 'You're welcome, Mr. Kerley. (music starts for I Love You) it's always fun to spend the day with people you love. I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? *'Barney, Kids and Mr. Kerley: 'I love you, You love me, We're best friends, Like friends should be With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (music ends Barney giggles) *'Mr. Kerley: 'Well I better go now. Bye. *'Kids: 'Bye, Barney. *'Barney: '(last lines) Goodbye. See you next time. Bye-bye. See ya, Mr. Kerley. Bye. *(Robret turns off the lights, and fade to the Barney doll with a police hat, Than it winks) Barney Says segment *(pop) *(we open up and Kenny and Reesa put a make up) *'Kenny: Hey everybody, it's time for Barney Says. *(pop) *(the screen and confetti turn around to "Barney Saya" title card with Barney little running over) *'Barney:' Hello again to all my friends. I'm glad you came to play. Our fun and learning never ends. Here's what we did today! (pops and segment to starts) We learn about different office workers. Office workers sit at a desk. Sometimes office workers use computers or sometimes office workers go to a school concert. Everybody will laugh and cheer to makes us smile. It's sounds like a police car! It looks like a siren! I covers my ears. Mr. Kerley he loves the office workers. I like Mr. Kerley's friends. Becuase they make us feel happy. Mr. Kerley is happy to see the smiling children. And rememeber, I love you (pop) End Credits *Executive Producers: Shery Stamps Leach, Dennis DeShazer *Supervising Producer: Jim Rowley *Senior Producer: Jeff Gittle *Producer: Linda Houston *Director: Steven Feldman *Writer: Mark S. Bernthal *Consulting Producer: Ben Vaughn *Educational Specialists: Mary Ann Dudko, Ph.D. Margle Larsen, M.Ed. *Performance Director: Penny Wilson *Production Designer: Bob Lavallee *Music Director: Joe Phillips *Cast: *Barney's Voice-Bob West *Barney's Costume-David Joyner *Baby Bop's Voice-Julie Johnson *Baby Bop's Costume-Jeff Ayers *BJ's Voice-Patty Wirtz *BJ's Costume-Jeff Brooks *Mr. Kerley-John J. Payerson *Cast: *Chip-Lucien Douglas *Stephen-Chase Gallatin *Kristen-Sara Hickman *Maria-Jessica Hinojosa *Robert-Angel Velasco *Miss Etta Kette-Brice Armstrong *Scooter McNutty-Todd Duffey *Production Manager: Charlotte Spivey *Associate Director: Terrie Davis *Writing Coordinator: Perri Verdino-Gates *Art Director: Elizabeth Sagan Velten *Wardrobe/Supervisor Designer: Lisa Odette Albertson *Lighting Designer: Ken Chaig *Lighting Director: Murray Campbell *Stage Manager: Jena Atchison *Post Production Supervisor: Bob Dauber *Teachnical Operations Supervisor: Randy Breedlove *Editors: Bryan Norfolk, McKee Smith *Audio Director: David Boothe *Production Audio: Ron Balentine *Make-Up Design: Jeanie L. D'lorio *Manager of Music Services: Lisa Arbuckle Greif *Manager of Talent Services: Julie Hutchings *Script Supervisor: Catherine Reynolds *Original Barney Baby Bop And B.J. Costumes By *Irene Corey Design Associates *I Love You Lyrics By Lee Bernstein (BMI) Medley Traditional @ Shimbarah Music (BMI) *Produced By *The Lyons Group *And *Connecticut Public Television *For Connecticut Public Television *Executives In Charge *Larry Rifkin *Barney And The Backyard Gang And Barney And Friends Were Originally Developed By Sheryl Leach Kathy Parker And Dennis DeShazer *Executive In Charge: Richard C. Leach *Copyright @ 1997 Lyons Parnership, L.P. *All rights revered. *The names and characters Barney and BJ, "Barney & Friends" and the Barney and children logo are Reg. U.S. Pat & Tm. Off. The names and charcter Baby Bop are trademarks of Lyons Parnership, L.P. Category:Scripts Category:Transcripts